This invention relates generally to slow wave structures for the propagation of electromagnetic energy and more particularly to a broadband slow wave attenuator therefor.
Attenuators for signals reflected between the output and input of a slow wave structure are generally known. A typical example of a prior art attenuator comprises a structure which includes iron plating a portion of the slow wave structure to fabricate the attenuator. The amount of attenuation obtainable by this method has been found less than desirable when utilized in connection with a microwave signal amplifier of the crossed field amplifier type. Thus the signal gain obtainable is appreciably limited. In addition, the reproducibility of the iron plating has been found to be less than adequate and the cost of its inclusion on the structure is relatively expensive because of the complications introduced into the fabrication process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved signal attenuator incorporated in a slow wave structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a broadband attenuator section in a meander line slow wave structure for inhibiting oscillations which can build up due to the reflection of energy between the input and output of the structure.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a broadband attenuator for use in a meander line slow wave structure whose attenuation per unit length of the attenuator may be varied over a relatively wide range.